Combat
= Combat = Twilight Paradox is a turn based game so each player and non-player character (NPC) each take turns maneuvering and fighting while in combat. A person may attack, cast spells, dodge or even run away during their turn. A person can use a weapon that they have not trained for at a -5 to hit penalty. A person can attempt to Dual Wield without the skill with a -15 to hit penalty per strike and a -2 to damage. RangePP1 For basic combat there are a few fighting styles, each having to do with range: Melee: This is anything within the attacker’s immediate reach (limb length + weapon length) and typically includes swords, daggers, and Tasers and power batons. Melee weapons are based mostly on STR. Missile: This is typically anything that extends beyond melee range, but remains in normal sight. Rifle sights and other viewing gear can extend this. This is also the typical range for human hearing. Long Distance: This covers things that are beyond normal sight. For example, a target in space may be “viewed” using radar and have a missile launched at it. The rules for Long Distance combat cover this. More on Missiles Missiles fall into one of 3 classifications. · Short Range: 6’-20’ · Medium Range: 20’-200’ · Long Range – 200’+ Spells Some skills are classified as spells. These will have a major stat roll in order to successfully cast it, and then if it’s a combat spell, it goes through the normal Melee or Missile combat rolls for damage. Some spells can be countered by a roll against one of the targets stats, as noted in the spell description. The major stat roll determines whether the spell is successfully cast, ''any secondary rolls take place after this. Each point spent in a spell after initial rank gives a +3 chance to cast. Spells are either in an instant cast/instant effect category or a cast time/effect type. The instant cast spells mean that the casting and effect happen in the same round, while more complex spells may take x number of rounds to cast. Any cast or duration times will be noted under the skill. Let’s take the Arcanist spell Clumsiness as an example: '''Clumsiness' The Arcanist casts arcane energy to make the target trip and lose an opportunity to strike (if in combat) Each point gives a -5 resist roll for WIL. Min Attribute: INT 55, WIL 50 Counter: Spell / target AGI Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: 'instant The ''counter says “Spell/target AGI” this means this is cast as a spell, so the caster must roll a successful INT roll. Then, after that, the target gets a chance to “save” against this by rolling less than their AGI score (-5 for each point in clumsiness). The spells cast time is instant, so there is no delay between the casting and the effect. Mana Points Certain moves take a resource in order to use them. These are mana points. Each time you use a move or spell that cost mana, it is subtracted from the total, much as HP are subtracted to keep track of health. Arcanists have mana points equaling half their INT. Monks use half WIL for MP. Rogues have mana points equaling half their AGI Warriors have mana equaling half their STR Armor Armor and Armor Rating are used to counter the To Hit, and in some cases, absorb damage done to a player or NPC. The lower the armor rating, the better, as the attacker needs to roll under that number (counting bonuses to hit) in order to land a blow. Hit The opposite of AR is the ability to hit someone (or ‘To Hit’). This is also based on AGI. Melee weapons also take STR into account, and ranged weapons utilize AGI more, and negate STR entirely. Your ‘To Hit’ number is the number you need to roll in order to hit someone of an AR of 80 (No armor, no bonuses). A character starts out with a melee and ranged hit rating of 50%. Table 3: AGI and Melee (Hit) Table 4: STR and Melee (Hit) Table 5: AGI and Ranged (Hit) Damage (DMG) When you get a successful hit, you do damage to an opponent, reducing their HP. Once an individual reaches 0 HP, they are dead. Damage is based largely by the weapon you use, which will typically have a damage range associate with it; for example, a simple dagger does 1-10 points of damage. So, if you successfully strike an opponent, you roll again to see how much damage your dagger did using the die. '''Note: a fist (unarmed) will do 1d6-2 damage unless other bonuses apply. Strength will have an effect on how much damage is done, as shown in table 11: Table 11: STR and Melee (Damage) Agility comes more into play with ranged damage, owing to the fact that you use your balance to take a more (or less) accurate shot Table 6: AGI and Ranged Skill Shots Skill shots can be taken once per encounter. In order to take a skill shot the player must declare that they are going to take the shot, then make a regular hit against AR, they may call a shot on any of the following body parts: After the AR to hit the player must roll to “Hit Roll” under the chart above in order to make the skill shot. Combat sequence · The following is the sequence for simple combat. A surprise encounter flows the same, with the exception that no initiative roll is needed. · Roll a 6 sided die to determine who responds first, or has the initiative. 1 for each party member, then the monsters. This determines the attack order. · Each individual states their intent, then performs an action, usually to move or attack § Move § Attack § Evaluate § Reload § Cast a spell § Switch weapons o When an attack is made, the attacker rolls to determine if they have hit the target. They must roll higher than their hit vs. the opponents AR. o If there is a successful hit, the attacker rolls the amount of damage done in accordance with their weapon. If there was not a hit, no action is taken. · Calculate any damage to power armor · Continue to next individual You can choose to roll initiative each round or stick with one order. Discuss this PRIOR to the game between players and GM. Players do not regenerate HP during combat (except for the Warrior Rapid Healing skill) and gain some health back at a rate of 1 hp/hour out of combat up to 10 HP. Major injuries and loss of limb need special healing. Mana is restored at the rate of 5 MP per min out of combat. PP1Need to add Range/shooting mechanism